Smoking has become the biggest preventable cause of death in the world due to the presence of nicotine, tar and other harmful substances in the smoke produced by tobacco burning, and the exposure of second-hand smoke of people around smokers can also cause harm to the body. Therefore, with the progress of science and technology and increasing attention to health, the use of electronic cigarette is more and more widespread. Most electronic cigarette can produce smoke by atomization of the atomizing liquid, which effectively reduces the generation of harmful substances compared with the direct combustion of cut tobacco, and which reduces the harm to smokers and the people around them to some extent.
The atomizing device, as the core structure of the electronic cigarette, mainly includes a liquid storage chamber, an atomizing core, a liquid storage medium and a heating body, and so on. The atomizing liquid in the liquid storage chamber is introduced into the liquid storage medium through the liquid inlet hole on the atomizing core. The heating element serves as a heating element for heating the atomizing liquid in the liquid storage medium. When power is supplied to the heating body, the heating body heats up the atomizing liquid in the liquid storage medium, thereby realizing atomization of the atomizing liquid and generating smoke.
At present, the assembly mode of the atomizing device and the power supply device for supplying power to the heating body is usually a latching fit, however, the mutually engaged snaps may be worn after a long time contact, resulting in poor contact between the atomizer and the power supply device, such that the service life of the electronic cigarette is shortened.